Queen and Sparrow
by Ze Shipper
Summary: Love may come from anyone in any form. What if a Queen's Lover comes from a Sparrow? Will she accept it? (BurnxFem!Gazel)


**Hello READERS! This idea just got into my head and I don't want to forget about it. So… think a fic would do the trick!**

 **Before I forget, I'll use Gazel and Burn's names here- "Suzuno" "Nagumo"…**

 **And Gazel here is a Female…**

 ** _'Italics'- Narration_**

 **This might turn out to be some kind of fairy tale… I sure hope you'll enjoy it that way… LEAVE A REVIEW AND ENJOY!**

 ** _Disclaimers:_** _I don't own Inazuma Eleven…_

* * *

 **Queen and Sparrow**

* * *

 _Once upon a time, there was a queen. She had a long teal hair, teal eyes and a kind heart. Her name is Suzuno Fuusuke… She was as beautiful and as loved as she was powerful. However this strong and powerful sovereign was far from perfect… she was always crying. Even in tears she was a sight to behold._

 _Oh the praises they would sing of her splender!_

 ** _"Such magnificence!'_**

 ** _'A vision of elegance!'_**

 _… but not even once has her followers asked what pains her so. Soo she wept and wept…_

 _Always admired from afar but was she ever truly loved?_

* * *

 _But one day, a tiny brave soul approached her. It was a small humble sparrow._

"Why are you always crying, your Majesty?" _the sparrow softly inquired._

 _With dew-filled eyes, Suzuno spoke,_ "I am sorrowful for I am lonely, little sparrow… One day I shall die alone."

 _Tears rolled down her cheek._ "My people say they adore me, but no man has asked my hand in marriage. No man has held me. Has loved me for me… it may be a selfish and foolish reason, but it is what burdens my heart, little sparrow."

"THAT IS FAR FROM THE TRUTH, YOUR MAJESTY!" _chirped the sparrow in protest._ "I have always loved you, your Majesty!"

 _Suzuno just stared at the little sparrow in front of her._

"When illness claimed your parents, you stayed strong and poised and bore the burden of leading your people. You became their rock, you stood at their side, defended and protected your kingdom. And through all this, you remained kind and gentle to everyone… and uh… I would like to ask for your hand in marriage, and live out the rest of my days with you…" _a tint of pink appeared on the sparrow's cheeks_ "I-if that's okay with you, My Queen…"

 _And for the first time in a long time, Suzuno smiled… a real smile of happiness…_

"That was the sweetest thing anyone has asked me, brave and cold sparrow… but your time will come much sooner than mine. Such is how the Gods intended. I would like you to dedicate your precious time and live out your life as a free bird" Suzuno said as she reached out her hand for the sparrow to fly.

 _Hesitantly, the sparrow started flapping his wings._ "My Queen, please call me by my name- Nagumo Haruya…"

"Thank you, Nagumo…" _Suzuno said._

 _Nagumo then turned and started flying away leaving the words-_ "I will find a way, my Queen! And I shall return with a flower in hand!"

* * *

 _But alas, even with the knowledge of the greatest herbalists in the land, or the wisdom of ancient spiritualists… There was no solution known to man that can help it be with its queen._

"Oh my dear Queen… How may I be with you now? No person in the land could help me…" _Nagumo wept as he sat down on a rock beside a stream._

 _Unknown to Nagumo, something behind him might bring him to his end…_

 _Lamenting the hopelessness of the whole ordeal…_

 ** _*meow~*_**

"AHH!" _Nagumo chirped as the cat had swiftly placed its paw on Nagumo._

 _Nagumo forgets… that DEATH IS SWIFT…and curious…_

"You are either being too confident in your wings, you're being quite a draft to just idle like that, bird," _the cat quipped._

"Let me go, please! My Queen is waiting for my return!"

 _Nagumo struggled but his captor held fast. However it remained persistent as ever._

 _The cat spoke,_ "This is the first time I've seen a bird weep for a mere human… For amusing me, I shall help you be with your Queen, draft bird…" _the cat's eyes grew wider_ "Let me ease your pain for good!"

 _Nagumo couldn't believe his eyes! For this wasn't just an ordinary feline… She was a Cat Sidhe._

"Call me by the name- Rean…" _Rean said then ran her hand through her hair_ "So… Do you trulylove that woman, foolish sparrow?" _she asked._

"Y-yes! With my whole heart and soul, I'd do anything to be with her!"

"Very well, I shall give you a human form… for a price…" _Rean said then Nagumo started sparkling as he was lifted into the air._

* * *

 _Back in the royal palace, Suzuno reflects over what has been said and done._

 ** _"I would like to ask for your hand in marriage, and live out the rest of my days with you…"_**

 _Ever since those sweet words were spoken to her, she began to grow quite fond of the brave but silly Nagumo… In fact, she missed him dearly._

"Oh, how I wish to see him…" _she whispered._

"Your Majesty…" _a strong male voice called. It was Hiroto, her most loyal knight._

"A strange visitor has come to see you, my Queen…" _the knight said_ "Someone you know named… Nagumo…?"

 _Hearing the familiar name, Suzuno turned to face the door. A young man opened the closed doors and approached her._

 _Everything went silent. Suzuno just stared at the young man in front of her. Hair so red, and eyes as gold._

 _The strange young man nervously spoke,_ "Hello, Your Majesty! I've returned just as I promised! And well… I'm human now, but this is probably not the perfect form you long for…" _the young man then reached out his hand and gave a red rose to Suzuno_ "… but winged or not, my feelings for you are unchanges, and this heart will always be yours…"

 _Tears started to fall from the man's eyes…_ "That is… if you'll have me…"

"Young Nagumo…" _Suzuno spoke_ "Look at me…"

 _As Nagumo raised his head, his lips were met by another pair._

"You speak nonsense, my dear Nagumo… It would be an honor to be the lover of a soul so kind and loving. You're all I ever wanted and more…"

 _The two now lovers smiled at each other as the wiped their tears._

* * *

 ** _And from then on, Suzuno cried no more… AND THEY LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER…_**

* * *

 **…**

 **3 …THE END… 3**

 **…**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
